Bajo mis recuerdos
by Kat Wesker
Summary: “Me acerqué lentamente hacia aquél claro en el que prometiste estar, mis ojos se desviaron cuando encontraron tu figura en el césped. Tu pecho desnudo sobre el rocío de la mañana fue lo único que mis ojos captaron en ese momento.." ONE-SHOT Link


"Me acerqué lentamente hacia aquél claro en el que prometiste estar, mis ojos se desviaron cuando encontraron tu figura en el césped.

Tu pecho desnudo sobre el rocío de la mañana fue lo único que mis ojos captaron en ese momento... Cómo deseaba poder estar en ese momento contigo, entregarme totalmente a tu pasión, mi héroe... Tanto tiempo sin verte y ahora que vengo a buscarte la verdad es que no sé qué decirte.

De pronto volteaste fingiendo estar distraído, sentí cómo mi cuerpo se petrificaba nerviosamente al mirarte.

Te pusiste de pie, y con una sonrisa caminaste hacia mí.

Estiraste tu mano incitándome a tomarla, accedí sin ninguna objeción y en mi mente se bloquearon mis inquietudes y miedos.

Tus labios tocaron los míos y este encuentro se convirtió en un beso otorgado con tal pasión que incluso el sustantivo parecía una mentira.

Sentí tus manos deslizarse por mis hombros mientras los desnudabas totalmente dejando que la luz de la luna me acariciara al igual que lo hacía contigo.

Besaste mi cuello lentamente mientras acariciabas mi cuerpo, yo no movía ni un solo músculo, sólo me dejaba llevar por el momento, aceptando todo cuanto me dieras y aferrándome a tu cuerpo.

Deslizaste mi vestido de mi cuerpo, no pude evitar sonrojarme ante esta acción, pero tú tomaste mi cuello por detrás y me susurraste al oído que no me preocupara.

Acercaste tu cuerpo totalmente al mío, sentí mis pechos fríos al encontrarse con tu abdomen mojado con el rocío del césped.

Respiré agitada algo nerviosa de tu siguiente movimiento pero estaba lista para recibir lo que fuese, estando en tus brazos sé que estoy segura y no tengo de qué preocuparme... Te amo Link...

No puedo olvidar esa noche... Simplemente por más que lo intento no puedo. Lo siguiente que recuerdo es como tus manos descendieron lentamente mientras tus labios acariciaban mi pecho hasta hacerlo tuyo y enseguida nuestros cuerpos se tensaron completamente mientras te vi aparecer desnudo ante mí...

Te susurré al oído que me hicieras tuya y nos unimos en ese lazo íntimo con la luna y las estrellas como único testigo, y éramos libres de todo; del miedo, el dolor, el sufrimiento... Lo único que me importaba era seguir en tus brazos lejos de todo lo demás.

Debo admitir que al inicio tenía miedo... Miedo de lo que pasara, de no saber cómo actuar, pero me llevaste lentamente y de manera tranquila siempre cuidándome y acariciando mi espalda mientras te sentía dentro de mí.

No hay placer terrenal que pueda compararse a lo que esa noche fuimos, te extraño... Y la verdad me arrepiento completamente de lo último que te dije, sólo espero que puedas perdonarme y que regreses a mí... No puedo vivir sin tus caricias, sin tu amor...

No puedo vivir alejada de ti...

_Zelda_"

La Princesa bajó la pluma con la que escribía y miró la vela que la iluminaba: estaba a punto de extinguirse la luz lo que significaba que ya era tarde y debía apresurarse a dormir.

Leyó una vez más su escrito, doblando la hoja delicadamente la metió en un sobre blanco y puso el sello de la familia real para poder cerrarlo y asegurarse que nadie lo abriera hasta que llegara a su destino.

Un golpe en la puerta la interrumpió de sus pensamientos, talló su rostro y se paró para abrir.

Impa se encontraba de pie en la puerta, su mirada denotaba tristeza y preocupación, miró la carta que la princesa tenía en sus manos y se acercó a ella, Zelda se llevó las manos al pecho mirando con los ojos en blanco a la sheikah.

- Princesa, tengo una noticia que darle... –

Ella cerró los ojos esperando lo peor, últimamente sus noticias no habían sido agradables pero necesitaba escuchar lo que venía...

- Hemos encontrado a Link...

- Impa, ¿Es en serio?

- Así es princesa pero temo decirle que... –

Zelda la miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y levantó una mano para indicarle a Impa que guardara silencio. Tragó saliva y evitando que las lágrimas corrieran por su rotro le preguntó:

- ¿Dónde está?

- Precisamente eso queríamos hablar con usted...

- ¡Dime dónde está!- Demandó Zelda, Impa suspiró y le respondío:

- Está herido a muerte de batalla, lo divisaron caminando de vuelta hacia el bosque. –

La princesa sin pensarlo dos veces, tomó su capa, su espada y llevando la carta corrió hacia fuera del castillo.

Una sombra apareció en la habitación de la princesa y caminó hacia Impa, quien sonrió en forma malévola.

- ¿Y bien?

Logré mandarla hacia allá... –

La figura de Impa se desvaneció dejando ver en su lugar una criatura espantosa, ésta se acercó hacia el ser y sonrió orgullosa.

- ¿La están esperando maestro? –

Tras soltar una risa maligna, el hombre sonrió con una mueca torcida.

- No sobrevivirá la princesa... Me encargaré de ello. –

Zelda cabalgaba apresurada por el terreno dirigiéndose hacia el bosque, la espada colgaba en su cinto y la carta que le había escrito a Link se movía en su bolsillo con los pasos del caballo.

"Por favor Link, resiste..."

Pensaba ella mientras subía la mirada al cielo notando cómo cada vez la luna se oscurecía al ser bloqueada por las nubes que indicaban una tormenta próxima.

Al llegar a la entrada del bosque un trueno resonó en el cielo dando inicio a la tormenta.

La princesa dejó su montura atada a uno de los árboles cercanos, tomó su espada y tratando de taparse con la capa del aguacero que caía se adentró en el bosque.

Miró hacia todos lados tratando de acercarse más, pero su vista se encontraba nublada gracias a la tormenta, la cual apretaba más con cada paso que daba.

Finalmente divisó una sombra a lo lejos, se llevó una mano sobre los ojos para intentar enfocar y al no poder caminó hacia ésta.

- ¿Quién eres? –

Enunció con un grito intentando escucharse sobre el escándalo de la tormenta.

La figura se volteó hacia ella, Zelda sonrió emocionada al encontrarse con la figura de Link, dejó caer la espada al suelo y corrió con los brazos abiertos hacia él.

La princesa puso los ojos en blanco, estiró un brazo hacia Link, éste sonrió en forma macabra y desapareció dando lugar a una sombra.

Zelda bajó la mirada hacia su abdomen para encontrarse con la cuchilla de una espada atravesándola por completo, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas mientras miraba a la sobra que poseía la forma de su amado recargarse en un árbol cercano y retirando la espada logrando comenzar a sangrar incesablemente.

Un aura púrpura apareció y enseguida emergió de ésta un hombre alto, de tez morena y cabellos rojos...

- Ga... Ganondorf... – Repuso débilmente la princesa

- Lo siento mucho, lamento tener que hacer esto... – Dijo el hechicero con una mueca torcida – Pero no me queda de otra. –

Se retiró de la escena seguido de la figura.

Zelda se puso de pie y caminó débilmente llevándose un brazo al vientre. Debía llegar hacia Link antes de que perdiera el conocimiento.

Unos brazos la tomaron y acariciaron su cabello tiernamente, la princesa captó esta acción y subió la mirada para encontrarse de frente con el héroe del tiempo.

- ¡Zelda! Resiste... ¡No puedes morir!

- Link... Me disculparías por lo que te hice? – El rubio la miró confundido, se arrodilló a su lado y acarició su rostro.

- Princesa, claro que te perdono... Pero dime, ¿Qué ocurrió? –

Ella levantó la mano con la carta que le escribió a Link, él la tomó y leyó el contenido sin soltar a Zelda, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas mientras la lluvia lo golpeaba.

Zelda sonrió hacia Link, él se acercó y plantó un beso en sus labios y la princesa cerró los ojos...

"Si me perdonas, con eso me basta... Adiós mi héroe... Te esperaré hasta que puedas alcanzarme..."

--

**Ok realmente lamento hacer que muera Zelda debido a que por mí se verían mejor  
juntos xDD pero necesitaba escribir algo así...**

_Dedicado a Allen _


End file.
